Faith Hastings and Elijah Crane
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: *New title* David and Grace were never married, so who is John's mother, since the DNA test come back positive? And what happened to Eve and Julian's son? When two thought-dead faces appear again, Harmony will be turned upside-down. AU, R/R!


Disclaimer-Passions and any songs I might use aren't mine

A/N-I'm using the edited version of this song

I Wish

__

I wish, I wish, I wish

To every city

I wish, I wish, I wish

Every 'hood

I wish, I wish, I wish

And every block

Get on America

I wish, I wish, I wish

David pulled up to the cemetery. He was miles from Harmony, though still in Maine. In his hand he held a bunch of flowers, yellow and pale pink. 

He glanced around the cemetery for a certain grave. He saw which one he wanted, and walked towards it.

He'd come to once again pay his respects to his deceased wife.

__

Rolling through the 'hood, just stopped by to say "What's up?"

And let you know your baby boy ain't doing so tough

Even though you've passed, going on 4 long years

Still waking up late at night, crying tears

He knelt in front of the grave and brushed off some dirt. He placed the flowers in a cup the cemetery provided, and then looked at the grave.

"Hello, Love," he said, using the pet name he'd used when she was alive. She'd been alive 4 years ago…could it have only been 4 years? It felt like 4 centuries.

__

Just thinking about those days you used to talk to me

Smiling while I'm sipping on this henna, see?

"Well, I'm not rich…or even very happy, as we dreamed. Love, I'm not happy at all. I'm regressing. I'm throwing my life away again."

He cleared his throat. "I don't want to bring you bad news. Well, John's doing well. He's a sophomore in college." He sighed. John had been a sophomore in High School when she'd died. "He still doesn't remember you at all. The smoke wiped out his memory…but he's still brilliant. His stories are being published. I'm so proud. You would be, too. He'll be rich, like we once wanted to be."

__

And remember we'd brag on how rich we would be

To get up out of this 'hood was like a fantasy

"Our daughter's fine, too, but she doesn't remember me or John. John forgot you, and she forgot me. And I don't have the heart to tell her who I am now." He gulped away the lump in his throat. "And her…she's fine. You were right that I would love her. But you missed the mark on how much. I…I really love her, and it's killing me, 'cause I haven't forgotten how much I loved you." 

__

And now, you're in my songs the radio is playing

Oh, I can't believe my ears and what everybody's saying

Boy, I tell you, folks don't know the half

I would give it all up, just to take one ride with you

How I used to kick back on the front porch with you

And how I used to lay back with you

And all the little things and pile joints we'd do

Now I'm just missing you

How I wish

I wish, I wish, I wish

I wish, I wish, I wish

"Well, on to general news…I'm working very hard, and I get along, but I'm not very rich. I live at a B&B. She runs it. Of course she runs it. Life has to throw in those ironies."

__

Now, ever since the money comes, it's been nothing but stress

Sometimes I wish I could just trade in my success

Y'all look at me and say, "Boy, you've been blessed"

But y'all don't see the inside of my unhappiness

Man, I swear, it gets heavy like a ton

That's why you hear me shooting this real stuff off like a gun

I wonder how my friends would treat me now

If I wasn't niced up, with a Bentley and a house

That's why, fake it, let's get fake digits 

And fake players, fake ghetto, man, hating it

Honey, love goes platinum and y'all come around

But y'all don't wanna raise the roof 'till my feelings' going down

"Of course, her husband doesn't like that. He hates me. I don't blame him. I hate myself, too. God, if only you were here." He touched the gravestone. "Just knowing that at least your body was here would be a comfort, instead of being ashes in our old house. God, if only…"

__

And now you're in my songs, the radio is playing

Oh, I can't believe my years and what everybody's saying

Boy, I tell you, folks don't know the half

I would give it all up just to take one ride with you

And how I used to goof off in the tournament with you

And how I used to club-hop on weekends with you

Your family called the morning of the tragic end

Damn…my condolences

And if I make it out 

I can see you again someday

I wish, I wish, I wish

I wish, I wish, I wish

He cleared his throat again. "Well, I haven't much been so close to God as you'd want. John goes to church, but I don't. I suppose I should…you would've wanted it. But I can't bear to go. I think so much of you there. I can barely go there for Christmas or Easter. In that town it's a sin not to go…very religious place, that town is. But I just stay at home."

__

Voices in my head be telling me to come to church

Said, "The Lord's the only way for you to stop the hurt"

Dreaming about windows, black-tinted like a hearse

Waking up to life sometimes feels worse

And all I ever wanted was to be a better man

And I try to keep it real with my homies, man

No need to save the world I don't understand

How did I become the leader of a million, man?

And now you're in my songs; the radio is playing

Oh, I can't believe my ears and what everybody's saying

Boy, I tell you, folks don't know the half

I would give it all up just to take one ride with you

How I used to street-perform on Fridays with you

And how I'd go to church on Easter Sunday with you

Standing here, throwing them stones at me

Somebody pray for me

He stopped talking and just stared at the grave. Finally, after a long time, he started crying. Real, true, sorrow-filled tears.

__

Wishing I could hold you now

Wishing I could touch you now

Wishing I could talk with you; be with you, somehow

I know you're in a better place

Even though I can't see your face

I know you're smiling down on me, saying, "Everything's okay"

Wishing I could hold you now

Wishing I could touch you now

Wishing I could talk to you, be with you, somehow

I know you're in a better place

Even though I can't see your face

I know you're smiling down on me, saying, "Everything's okay"

Finally, he got up, went to his car, and drove away.

__

Wishing I could hold you now

Wishing I could touch you now

Wishing I could talk to you; be with you, somehow

The wind blew the last bit of dirt from the gravestone, revealing the name of David's wife.

Faith Standish-Hastings ****

Beloved Wife, Mother, Daughter, and Sister

1955-1999

Well, this certainly makes John's crush on Charity a little…strange, doesn't it?

OK, before we continue, here are some things to know. The smoke from the Faith's house burning down wiped out John and Charity's memories. John doesn't remember his mom or his sister. Charity doesn't remember her dad or her brother. The DNA tests came back positive—Faith's and Grace's DNA are similar because they're twins—so everyone except David, Ivy, Kay, and Eve thinks that David and Grace were married.

This is an A/U—'alternate universe', for those who don't know—so this has nothing to do with what's on now. This is also NOT a one-shot, so you'll see why it's called Charity Hastings.

Got any more questions? There's a little gray-blue box in the bottom left corner

PS Their ages and birthdays are all made up, so if anyone knows what their real birthdays/ages are, can you tell me?


End file.
